Information handling devices (“devices”), for example cell phones, smart phones, tablet devices, laptop computers, and the like permit users to input handwriting using a finger or pen/stylus. This allows users to write more naturally and without the use of a keyboard.
A handwriting field, box or pane may be presented to the user as an input area for providing the ink strokes, e.g., a rectangle in a lower portion of a touch screen display. In this area the user may provide input handwriting ink strokes, e.g., letters, numbers, characters, symbols, etc. The device employs software that uses the input ink strokes, which are generally presented on screen to provide visual feedback to the user, as input by converting the handwriting ink stroke input locations on the touch screen into machine text according to the language setting of the device. Alternatively, a graphic or image of handwriting input may be placed into an underlying application, e.g., an image of the user's signature, a drawing, etc.